1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved machine for making knotted fringe for use on rugs and the like.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
There are various machines for making narrow strips of fringe material that are used in the decoration and trimming of larger sheets of fabric, such as bedspreads and rugs. Most of these machines make the fringe material in which the fringe strands depend freely from the webs without being knotted. However, there is a demand for fringe material in which the strands are tied in knots. One example of a prior fringe knot tying machine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 504,315 issued to Arnold, Sep. 5, 1893. However, this machine is limited to a plurality of cam actuated pins twisting the yarns in the plane of the fringe while cooperating with a cam actuating hook reciprocating in a plane perpendicular to the fringe plane to tie a knot simultaneous with the formation of the fringe.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,486,780 a knot tying machine is disclosed to tie successive knots in strands of fringe material. This machine is used in conjunction with a fringe tufting machine, so that knots are tied in the fringe yarns immediately after the fringe is formed, in one continuous operation.
This knot tying machine incorporates a tying needle having an elongated eye adapted to reciprocate across the feed path of a moving strip of fringe material including a web from which the fringe yarns depend. A rotary looper element engages the free end portions of a strand or group of fringe yarns, and wraps the strand around the needle. A reciprocable hook member then projects through the eye of the protracted needle, engages the strand and pulls the free end portion through the eye. The needle then retracts to pull the free end portion of the strand through the wrapped portion of the strand to complete a half-hitch knot. The ""780 patent also discloses a knot tightening mechanism in which the free end of the knotted strand is held by a reciprocal shoe while a forked tightener straddles the yarn strand and moves away from the free end against the knot. The operation of the various elements of the knot tying mechanism and the knot tightening mechanism are synchronized with the operation of a fringe tufting machine so that a strand consisting of a multiple number of fringe yarns may be tied into a single knot.
The disclosed fringe knot tying machine is an improvement upon prior art machines through by increasing the speed while dramatically reducing the maintenance required. The disclosed machine can tie knots in a linear substrate that is either woven simultaneously on the machine or prewoven and fed through the machine. The disclosed said cutter system is placed proximate the center of the machine and having a knife and a looper which are independently operated by a series of clamp blocks and connecting links. The looper moves to a receiving position to receive threads of yarn from a needle and back to a rest position to await a subsequent thread of yarn. The knife moves to cut the yarn that is retained on the looper. A yarn needle, located on a first side of the machine is moveable from the edge of the machine to the center of the machine to carry the yarn to the looper. When a substrate is woven simultaneously on the machine, the yarn needle also interacts to provide the cross weave. A roller assembly is used to maintain the cut yarn in a taut position. The roller assembly has a bristle roller and a grooved worm that interact to maintain the yarn in position. The grooved worm receives the yarn from the yarn needle and moves the yarn toward the completion end. While the yarn is still within the roller assembly, an adjustable picker assembly moves into position and gathers a predetermined number of yarn strands together to enable the knot tying needle to grasp the strands. The picker assembly is run by cams at the completion end of the machine.
A knot tying needle assembly has one end that is affixed to the machine and movable needle with an open eye that extends up to grasp the gathered strands. An adjustable, movable knot tightener, proximate the open eye, interacts the movable needle to tighten the knot as the tying needle finalizes the knot. A oscillating gear is used to move the needle in clockwise and counterclockwise directions to facilitate the knot tying. Once the gathered strands are grasped by the knot tying needle, a filler hook assembly, movably affixed to a second side of the machine, also grasps the strands. The filler hook moves upward and pulls the strands from the roller assembly. To prevent the knot from collapsing or moving along the knot tying needle, a needle rod is used to remain in contact with the knot until it is tied. A rake assembly, having a rotating rake, is positioned come in contact with the tied knots, moving the tied knots toward the completion end.
The cutter assembly, yarn needle, roller assembly, picker assembly, knot tying needle assembly, filler hook assembly, needle rod and rake assembly are synchronized with one another to tie fringe knots.
When the substrate is woven on the machine a needle assembly is used having a pair of neddles, a rocker and an adjustable cam assembly. The adjustable cam assembly determines the movement of said needles in relationship to one another. A packer assembly has a packer reed proximate neddles for compressing threaded yarn into the woven substrate and a packer cam. The packer cam is designed to activate the packer reed to avoid contact with the yarn needle.